Winter Tears
by NekOShiRu
Summary: Un corazón echo trisas, sueños e ilusiones rotas, esperanzas marchitas...Que hacer cuando te das cuenta que no eres correspondido? Y que aquella persona ya tiene a alguien quien amar y esa persona no eres precisamente tu? Fic KakaSasu,SasuNaru.Resubido
1. Capitulo 1: Una desagradable sorpresa

Hola!

Revisando mis fics, me encontré la desagradable sorpresa de que habían hartas faltas de ortografía, así que decidí corregirlos y volver a subirlos.

La historia sigue tal cual, aunque igual habrán cambios mínimos, ínfimos que no se notaran xD!

Esto más que nada lo hago por la aversión que he adquirido en contra de la mala ortografía.

Bueno ya no molesto más! xD

A partir de la rayita que sigue, comienza en fic que estará inclusive con las mismas notas tontas de antes xD!

* * *

Bueno primero que nada quiero pedir disculpas ya que olvide agradecer los reviews de "Amor de Niños", mil perdones no sé donde tenía la cabeza y se me borro por completo el agradecerle a todos sus reviews!

Muy a mi pesar en este fic el que sufre no es Sasuke (baka ¬¬) si no que mi amado Naruto (TOT)

Bueno espero que les guste este nuevo fic...

-...- Hablando

'...' pensando

(...) yo molestando XD

Advertencia: Este fic es yaoi, así que homo fóbicos, ¡FUERA! no quiero quejas yo ya les advertí ¬¬... amantes del yaoi sean bienvenidos y disfruten de este fic que he llamado...

* * *

**Winter Tears**

By: .-NekOShiRu-.

**Capitulo Uno: Una desagradable sorpresa...**

**

* * *

**

Era aún de madrugada cuando abrió sus ojos debido a un mal sueño, numerosas lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas, empapándolas en amargo dolor.

- Fue un sueño...solo un sueño...- susurro cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos, tratando de convencerse así mismo de que aquello no era real...sus manos empapadas yacían aún sobre su rostro en un vano intento de detener el amargo llanto.

Luego de algunos minutos, algo más calmado ceso su llanto, el chico se levanto de la cama con pesadez y se dirigió al baño, al llegar frente al lavamanos abrió la llave, junto agua entre sus manos para luego llevársela al rostro empapándolo y limpiando el rastro de las lágrimas, repitió este acto dos o tres veces más y luego se miro al espejo, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, no se veían tan brillantes y llenos de vida como siempre, su rubio cabello estaba mas alborotado que de costumbre y parecía que se hubiese peleado con la peineta, sonrió tristemente al verse reflejado en tal estado.

Camino fuera del baño, aún era muy temprano para pensar en levantarse, además aún le faltaban algunas buenas horas de sueño, cansado camino hasta la cama y se metió entre las mantas tapándose hasta la nariz, poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando y cayó en un sueño intranquilo, pues el recuerdo de aquel sueño no lo dejaba en paz.

Volvió a despertarse un par de horas más tarde cuando algo frió y húmedo toco su mejilla... ¿acaso estaba llorando nuevamente? Se llevo una mano a la mejilla y se seco la supuesta lágrima, pero pronto noto que aquello no era lo que él pensaba, aquello era un diminuto copo de nieve que se había derretido al caer sobre su cálida piel, sonrió y miro hacía la ventana que estaba junto a su cama, miles y diminutos copos de nieve caían suavemente del cielo, uno que otro se colaba por la ventana que se encontraba abierta y caían sobre la cama del Kitsune, este sonriendo se acerco a la ventana y alargo la mano hacia afuera, varios copos cayeron en su palma derritiéndose inmediatamente, el Kitsune sonrió y entro la mano, aún sonriendo cerró la ventana, pero aquella sonrisa no duro mucho pues recordó que la nieve le hacía pensar en aquella persona, y aquella persona le recordaba el sueño que había tenido hacia tan solo unas horas.

Dio una última mirada cargada de una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza hacia la ventana, comenzaba a amanecer...suspiro y decidió que ya era hora de levantarse, camino hasta el baño, ya dentro se acerco a la bañera, abrió la llave y pequeñas gotas del liquido transparente comenzaron a caer suavemente desde la regadera, el chico se desvistió y se metió en la bañera, el agua comenzó a mojar su cuerpo relajándolo y haciendo que por algunos minutos olvidara todos sus problemas.

Luego de algunos minutos volvió a la realidad un poco más relajado, salió del baño con una toalla atada a su cintura y camino hasta el armario, saco su ropa de siempre, se vistió muy lentamente, como quien no quiere la cosa y de igual manera camino hasta la cocina, por alguna razón, la cual perfectamente podría ser el sueño que lo había despertado, se sentía desanimado, puso a calentar un poco de agua, se acerco a la alacena y saco un pote de ramen instantáneo, luego se sentó en la mesa a esperar a que el agua hirviera, durante algunos segundos el recuerdo de aquel sueño volvió a invadirlo y no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas, lágrimas que limpio rápidamente con el puño de su chaqueta.

- Un sueño, solo eso- dijo le chico a la vez que el chillido de la tetera le alertaba que el agua ya había hervido, se levanto, apago la estufa, tomo la tetera y vertió un poco de agua en el pote de ramen, volvió a dejar la tetera sobre la estufa y comenzó a desayunar sin mucho ánimo.

Cuando dieron las 8 de la mañana decidió que ya era hora de ir a esperar a su irresponsable Sensei, suspiro con cansancio, fue hasta el armario, saco una bufanda azul y se la amarro al cuello, pues afuera aún nevaba y hacia algo de frió, suspiro nuevamente y antes de salir de su casa se aseguro de llevar una sonrisa que no pareciera falsa en sus labios.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el puente en el que solía reunirse con su equipo, las calles de Konoha estaban casi vacías, pues a muy pocas personas les gustaba salir cuando nevaba.

Por alguna razón una mezcla de emoción y angustia lo invadía, sabia el porqué de la emoción, quería llegar pronto para ver a Sasuke, pero la angustiosa sensación de que algo desagradable sucedería no lo dejaba tranquilo, hizo caso omiso a sus emociones y siguió caminando, pues quisiera o no debía presentarse al entrenamiento.

Al llegar al puente se extraño de no ver a su compañera pelirosa ni a Sasuke por ningún lado, se encogió de hombros y se sentó a esperar bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Pasaron 5 minutos y comenzaron a pesarle los ojos, poco a poco se fue durmiendo...

Sasuke's POV

¡Mierda! ¡Me quede dormido! Aunque la verdad no se para que me desespero tanto, si Kakashi llegara en 2 o 3 horas más ¬¬...ese estúpido Sensei...bueno al menos ya llegue...aunque ahora voy a tener que dedicarme a espera u.u ...o.o ¡Esperen! Aquí hay algo raro... ¿Dónde rayos están la estúpida pelirosa y el ruidoso usuratonkachi? ¬¬.

- ¿Porque tengo que estar rodeado de irresponsables que no conocen en sentido de la palabra PUNTUALIDAD? (Mira quién habla ¬¬)- me dije enojado mirando para todos lados para ver si a alguien de mi equipo se le cruzaba por la cabeza llegar al entrenamiento, suspire hastiado y me senté bajo un árbol...o.o que raro el piso está bastante blando...!OHH! ¡Esperen no es el piso! ¬¬ es el usuratonkachi que se quedo dormido ¬¬...este baka no tiene remedio, mira que quedarse dormido en el piso, mas encima sobre la nieve, ¡Y con nieve cayendo! Odio a mis compañeros son unos estúpidos ¬¬.

Normal's POV

- ¡USURATONKACHI! ¡DESPIERTA!- gritó el moreno zamarreando al rubio de una manera muy poco delicada.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? o.o- grito asustado el rubio.

- Baka, ¡Te quedaste dormido!- dijo el moreno mirando al rubio con su típica mirada fría.

- Sasuke-Baka yo también te quiero ¬¬ 'y no es broma…'- Dijo el rubio levantándose y sacudiéndose un poco de nieve que tenía en el cabello.

- Si, vieras, cuanto te quiero ¬¬- dijo el moreno con sarcasmo a la vez que iniciaba una pelea de miradas con el rubio.

- ¬¬- el Kitsune seguía.

- ¬¬- el moreno no estaba dispuesto a perder.

- n.n- el peliplateado veía de lo más entretenido la pelea de sus alumnos- ¡Hola chicos!- gritó en un momento asustando a sus alumnos.

- ¡Kakashi-Sensei! ¡No me asustes!- grito el rubio enojado (¿Alguien se ha dado cuenta de que en todos mis fics Kakashi asusta a Naruto?)

-...- en cambio el moreno no estaba para nada enojado, es más, su ánimo había subido rápidamente- n.n

- Sasuke-Baka ¿A quién le sonríes? ¿Al árbol?- dijo el rubio bajando al moreno de su nube y haciendo que se sonrojara levemente.

- ¡Urusai, Baka! ¬/¬- dijo Sasuke mirando fríamente al rubio.

- n.n Bueno chicos, hoy Sakura-Basura no vendrá a entrenar porque tuvo un extraño accidente, una chica vestida de gato, aparentemente inofensiva pero si muy defensora del fan club yaoi, la dejo en coma- dijo el peliplateado sin ocultar su felicidad ("aparece Shiru vestida de gato con un cartel que dice Arriba el yaoi" ¿quién le habrá hecho a la Basura ¬¬?)

- Bueno chicos, la misión de hoy consiste en limpiar la nieve de la entrada del edificio de los Hokages y jugar dos o tres manos de póquer con Tsunade-Sama - dijo el peliplateado pasándole unas palas a los chicos- ¿Vamos?

- o.o sip- dijeron ambos chicos algo sorprendidos por lo estúpido de la misión.

Luego de 2 horas de arduo trabajo, la entrada del edificio ya estaba completamente despejada, por primera vez desde que Naruto tenía memoria, Kakashi-Sensei les había ayudado, o mejor dicho había ayudado al moreno.

El rubio suspiro y se apoyo en una pared, aún tenía algo de sueño, cerró los ojos por algunos segundos y nuevamente el recuerdo de aquel sueño volvió para atormentarlo, abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al no ver ni al moreno ni al peliplateado, un mal presentimiento comenzó a nacer en su pecho, muy lentamente se adentro en el edificio y camino por los pasillos hasta llegar al despacho de la Godaime, lugar donde debía llevar a cabo la segunda parte de su misión, cuando iba a tocar la puerta, no supo porque, pero miro a todos lados buscando a Sasuke-Baka y Kakashi-Sensei y lo que vio hizo que todas sus esperanzas, sueños e ilusiones desaparecieran, que todo rayito de luz se apagara, que su corazón se rompiera como una frágil figurilla de cristal al caer desde altura, detrás de él, en un rincón del pasillo y ajenos a toda persona, Sasuke y Kakashi se besaban...

- Por favor, que no sea cierto...- susurro el rubio mientras las lagrimas caían de sus ojos y se corazón se hacía trizas, deseaba, con las pocas fuerzas que le iban quedando, que Sasuke se resistiera, que se alejara del Sensei, mas aquello no sucedió y para desgracia del rubio al separarse Sasuke dijo las palabras que le siempre deseo escuchar...solo que eran dirigidas a otra persona...

- Ai Shiteru Kakashi-Koi- el moreno sonrió y paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del peliplateado y este a su vez rodeó la cintura del moreno, se miraron y volvieron a besarse...solo que esta vez fue Sasuke el que comenzó el beso.

Un corazón hecho trizas, sueños e ilusiones rotas, esperanzas marchitas y oscuridad envolvieron al rubio que, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban dio un último vistazo a la pareja y corrió, huyendo de lo que le hacía daño, como siempre lo había hecho...lágrimas caían de sus ojos azules...

* * *

Bueno he aquí el primer capítulo de este fic...por favor dejen reviews.

Este fic constara de al menos 6 capítulos no muy largos, si quieren que lo continué...déjenme al menos 10 reviews okas? n.n

Bueno los veo o leo en el próximo capítulo titulado...

**"Lágrimas a media noche..."**

.-NekOShiRu-.


	2. Capitulo 2: Lagrimas a media Noche

Hola! Bueno he aquí el segundo capítulo de mi fic " Winter Tears", por cierto muchas gracias por los reviews, me dan muchos ánimos para continuar con este fic! n.n

Advertencia: este fic es yaoi, así que homo fóbicos ¡FUERA! Amantes del yaoi sean bienvenidos y disfruten de este fic n.n

Disclaimer (o como se escriba): Si Naruto me perteneciera seria una serie yaoi y habría mucho SasuNaru, pero como no es mío no es así -.- aunque tal vez pueda obligar a Kishimoto a que la haga yaoi (se vale soñar xD)

-...- hablando

'...' pensando

(...) yo molestando XD

Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo!

* * *

**Winter Tears**

By: .-NekOShiRu-.

* * *

(Recordemos)

Un corazón hecho trizas, sueños e ilusiones rotas, esperanzas marchitas y oscuridad envolvieron al rubio que, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban dio un último vistazo a la pareja y corrió, huyendo de lo que le hacía daño, como siempre lo había hecho...lágrimas caían de sus ojos azules...

**Capitulo dos: Lágrimas a Media Noche  
**

**

* * *

**

Corrió hasta sentirse seguro de que estaba a una gran distancia de la pareja, corrió hasta ya no poder mas y cayó de rodillas sobre la nieve, agotado, destrozado y llorando a mares, un corazón destrozado latía dolorosamente en su pecho, se llevo una mano al rostro limpiándose las lágrimas y con la otra mano se apretó el pecho, numerosas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, resbalando por sus mejillas hasta su mentón, para luego caer sobre la nieve muriendo silenciosamente...

- Sasuke...yo...yo siempre te ame...- susurró el rubio recostándose sobre la nieve, llorando aún, derritiendo la nieve con sus cálidas lagrimas, tenia frío, pero no importaba...ya nada importaba, cerró los ojos y se durmió...

Al poco rato una suave nevada comenzó a caer, pequeños copos iban cubriendo lentamente el cuerpo del rubio...

_Naruto's Dream_

- No, Naruto yo no te amo, yo lo amo a él- dijo el moreno sonriendo con supremacía y apuntando al peliplateado-¿Cómo pudiste si quiera pensar que podría corresponderte? ¡Estás loco, Baka!- dijo el moreno acercándose a Kakashi y besándolo...

- Sasuke, ¡Yo te amo!- gritó el rubio con desesperación, soltándose a llorar amargamente.

- ¡USURATONKACHI! ¡METETELO EN LA CABEZA! ¡NO-TE-AMO!- gritó el moreno burlándose del rubio.

- Sasuke...que es la vida si ya ni siquiera me queda una esperanza...- el rubio se seco las lágrimas y comenzó a correr, una solución para tanto dolor era lo que buscaba. Frente a él, una invitación tentadora, algo que acabaría con todo...para siempre...la muerte lo llamaba...

_End Naruto's Dream_

Abrió los ojos, ya era de noche, un techo blanco le dio la bienvenida del país de los sueños, suspiro con pesadez... ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Aquel no era el lugar donde se había dormido y tampoco aquella era su cama, pues según el recordaba su cama no olía a jazmines, paseo la vista por la habitación tratando de reconocer el lugar, mas nada le parecía familiar, el cuerpo le dolía y tenía algo de frío a pesar de las tres pesadas mantas que cubrían su cuerpo, se sentó en la cama e intento mover su brazo derecho pero algo se lo impedía, miro a su derecha, una chica rubia sentada en una silla junto a la cama, dormía tranquilamente apoyando su cabeza en las frazadas y se abrazaba al brazo del rubio.

- ¿Ino?- susurro el Kitsune reconociendo a la chica, esta se movió un poco y abrió los ojos, se enderezo lentamente, soltando el brazo del rubio en el proceso.

- ¡Naruto! ¡Al fin despiertas! Me alegro de que estés bien, pero no es bueno que te levantes por favor recuéstate y tápate bien, la hipotermia aún no se ha ido del todo- dijo la chica mientras se levantaba y colocaba una cuarta frazada sobre el rubio, aminorando un poco el frío que este sentía.

- Ino, disculpa la descortesía, pero, ¿Qué rayos hago aquí, en tu casa, y en tu cama?- dijo el rubio entrecortadamente debido a que ocasionalmente le castañeaban los dientes.

- Naruto me tenias muy preocupada, te encontré inconsciente bajo la nieve, ¡Y tenias hipotermia!- dijo la rubia mientras le ofrecía una taza de té al Kitsune- Naruto, ¿Que fue lo que te paso?

El rubio dudaba de si debía decirle a la chica lo de Sasuke, después de todo a ella le gustaba el moreno...

- Naruto, yo sé que no soy tu amiga, pero me gustaría serlo, con el tiempo me he dado cuenta de que eres una gran persona, de que tienes un buen corazón y no eres el chiquillo molestoso que todos creen, deseo ser tu amiga...puedes confiar en mí...- dijo la rubia tomando una de las manos del Kitsune entre las suyas tratando de darle confianza.

- Ino...estoy enamorado...pero esa persona ya tiene a alguien...- dijo el rubio clavando la vista en las sabanas.

- Es Sasuke, ¿Cierto?- dijo la rubia sin poder evitar que algunas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos, pero se las limpio rápidamente, no podía llorar...si lo hacía no sería de gran ayuda para el Kitsune...

- Si...hoy lo vi besándose con Kakashi-Sensei...- cada palabra era un puñal que se clavaba lentamente en su herido corazón, cada palabra le hacía daño- Oí como Sasuke le decía que lo amaba...Sasuke ama a Kakashi...y yo... yo no soy nada para el...!Solo soy el idiota escandaloso!- nuevamente las lágrimas nacían de sus ojos y recorrían sus mejillas, un camino bien conocido para esas gotas saladas.

La rubia se acerco al Kitsune y lo abrazo tratando de calmarlo, el rubio coloco su cabeza en el pecho de la chica, mojando su ropa con lágrimas de amargura y tristeza, lágrimas de impotencia...

- ¡No digas eso Naruto! ¡Sasuke en verdad te aprecia! ¡Eres su mejor amigo!- dijo la rubia acariciando los cabellos del rubio suavemente- tal vez...significas mucho más que eso para Sasuke, tal vez Sasuke si te ama es solo que aun no se ha dado cuenta...- dijo la rubia acariciando la espalda del Kitsune, no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas al notar que ella nunca tuvo posibilidades con el moreno, que todos sus intentos por atraerlo fueron en vano y que perdió años de su vida tratando de seducir a alguien que ni siquiera se interesaba por las chicas...

Un reloj en el pasillo dio las doce, media noche...el rubio aún lloraba y la chica intentaba calmarlo logrando muy pocos resultados...

- No me ama...Sasuke no me ama...- susurraba entre sollozos el Kitsune.

Los minutos pasaba, en la habitación de la rubia solo se escuchaban los sollozos cada vez más apagados del Kitsune y las palabras calmadas de Ino, poco a poco el rubio comenzó a caer rendido, poco a poco sus sollozos fueron cesando y poco a poco sus ojos se cerraron, el llanto había agotado al rubio, un buen descanso era lo que necesitaba...

Con cuidado y delicadamente la rubia recostó al Kitsune y lo tapo con las cuatro frazadas.

- Descansa Naruto...mañana será otro día...si hay alguien que se merece el amor de Sasuke, no soy yo, ni Sakura, ni mucho menos Kakashi...solo tú lo mereces, porque siempre lo has querido, porque siempre te has preocupado por él, aunque trataras de ocultar tus sentimientos no podías evitar preocuparte por él aun siendo rivales...- dijo la chica acariciando tiernamente los cabellos del rubio, limpio suavemente los restos de lágrimas, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se acostó a su lado tapándose con una de las cuatro mantas...

* * *

Bueno este corto capitulo es más de relleno que nada y la verdad lo subí un poco más rápido (aunque no recibí la cantidad de reviews que pedí u.u) porque me voy de vacas este sábado y no sé cuando vuelvo! Pero prometo que cuando vuelva subiré el capitulo tres y el cuatro!

Puse a Ino porque me cae bien y me gustaría mucho verla ayudando a Narutito (aunque estuve a punto de meter a Temari, pero me pareció que era muy incoherente que estuviera en Konoha sola XD)

Bueno espero volver pronto para subir el siguiente capítulo llamado:

**" Mi mejor amigo, Mi amor no correspondido..."**

.-NekOShiRu-.


	3. Capitulo 3: Mi mejor Amigo

Lamento mucho la tardanza, es que tuve un bloqueo la maldita inspiración me dejo a mitad de camino con este capítulo TOT! Y mis proveedoras de internet taban en la playa u.u ... Bueno intente hacerlo un poco más largo que los anteriores y creo que lo logre!

Muchas gracias por los reviews, son mi fuente de ánimo para continuar con este fic! n.n

Mmm...en este capítulo habrá algo de SasuNaru, no mucho pero algo es algo ya en el próximo comenzare a decirle adiós al KakaSasu n.n

Disclaimer: Para mi desgracia ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, aunque estoy ahorrando Para comprarme a Naruto y Sasuke! Y ponerlos a hacer una película yaoi! Con LEMON! (Se vale soñar! XD)

Advertencia sobre el capitulo: Capitulo escrito bajo el efecto del pan con mantequilla y los caramelos de cereza y también falto de inspiración -.- ...por lo cual pude que hayan cosas incoherentes y muchas cosas que ni yo misma me explico de donde salieron XD

Advertencia para todos los capítulos: Este fic es yaoi así que homo fóbicos los quiero ¡fueraaaaaaa! fans del yaoi sean bienvenidos y disfruten de este fic n.n

-...- hablando

'...' pensando

(...) yo molestando XD

negrita cartitas o mensajitos

Ahora si el fic!

* * *

**Winter Tears**

By: .-NekOShiRu-.

* * *

(Recordemos...)

- Descansa Naruto...mañana será otro día...si hay alguien que se merece el amor de Sasuke, no soy yo, ni Sakura, ni mucho menos Kakashi...solo tú lo mereces, porque siempre lo has querido, porque siempre te has preocupado por él, aunque trataras de ocultar tus sentimientos no podías evitar preocuparte por él aun siendo rivales...- dijo la chica acariciando tiernamente los cabellos del rubio, limpio suavemente los restos de lágrimas, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se acostó a su lado tapándose con una de las cuatro mantas...

**Capitulo tres: Mi mejor amigo, Mi amor no correspondido...**

**

* * *

**

A la mañana siguiente el Kitsune se despertó envuelto en un agradable olor a jazmines y con un horrible dolor de cabeza, le costó un poco recordar en donde se encontraba, al orientarse miro a su lado y vio a Ino durmiendo tranquilamente, sonrió al pensar que aquella chica, tan dulce y tierna, que aparentaba todo lo contrario, era al fin su amiga de verdad, se levanto con cuidado tratando de no despertar a la rubia.

Busco su ropa, pues solo llevaba sus boxers, se sonrojo al pensar que la chica lo había visto casi desnudo, encontró su ropa apoyada sobre el respaldo de una silla, aun estaba algo húmeda, pero hizo caso omiso a esto y se la puso, después de todo al llegar a su casa se cambiaria, termino de vestirse y busco un papel para dejarle una nota a su amiga, con el fin de que esta no se preocupara al despertar y n encontrarlo...

_Ino:_

_Muchas gracias por todo_

_No te preocupes por mí..._

_Estaré bien..._

_Naruto._

Pocas palabras habían para expresar la gratitud que sentía hacia la rubia, y pocas palabras también habían para expresar como se sentía el Kitsune en ese momento, tambaleándose un poco debido al dolor de cabeza, se acerco hasta la mesita de noche depositando sobre ella la nota para la rubia, y salió por la ventana, saltando por los árboles llego pronto a su casa, estaba algo cansado y respiraba agitadamente, mas no le dio importancia a esto pues pensó que se debía a la carrera desde la casa de la chica hasta la propia, se baño y cambio de ropa para luego tomar un desayuno rápido...hoy tenia entrenamiento con Kakashi y aunque no quisiera no podía faltar, se levanto de la mesa dispuesto a salir de su casa y así lo hizo.

La nevada del día anterior había dejado una fina capa de nieve en las calles y techos de la aldea, hacia más frió que el día anterior y el cielo amenazaba con dejar caer nuevamente una nevada.

El rubio caminaba sin muchos ánimos, en parte por el hecho de tener que encontrarse con los causantes de su dolor y, por otro lado, sentía mucho frió a pesar de llevar su chaqueta y una bufanda gruesa atada al cuello, sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar, el dolor iba en aumento y no sabía cuánto podría soportarlo, no le dio mucha importancia al mareo que comenzaba a sentir y siguió su camino hasta el puente, al llegar Sasuke ya se encontraba ahí.

Al verlo el moreno no pudo evitar soltar un par de insultos.

- Baka, ¡Llegas tarde!- dijo el moreno mirando fríamente al rubio- Usuratonkachi, ¡Deberías comparte un reloj!

-...- el Kitsune lo miro y una mezcla de ira y tristeza lo invadió- 'Sasuke...desgraciado, ¡Te odio! ¿Porqué rayos no me contaste que estabas con Kakashi? me hubieras ahorrado el descubrirlo de la manera en la que lo hice, me hubiera ahorrado el dolor...me hubieras ahorrado un poco de tristeza...'- pensó el rubio apoyándose en la baranda del puente...el mareo se hacía más intenso.

- ¡USURATONKACHI!- gritó preocupado el moreno cuando el rubio cayo inconsciente al suelo, corrió junto al Kitsune y tomo el cuerpo inconsciente de este entre sus brazos- ¡Baka! ¿Qué rayos te pasa?- gritó preocupado el moreno zamarreando al rubio en un intento de despertarlo.

- Sasuke...- susurro el rubio abriendo un poco los ojos, estaba mareado y la cabeza le seguía doliendo- no me siento bien...tengo frió...- susurro el rubio tiritando y cayendo inconsciente nuevamente.

El moreno preocupado coloco su mano sobre la frente del rubio...estaba frió como un témpano de hielo...

- ¡Mierda! ¡Este baka está enfermo!- el moreno miro a todos lados, el jounin aun no llegaba y no podía irse sin avisarle a su Sensei- ¡Kakashi llega pronto!- dijo el moreno acercando el cuerpo del rubio al suyo tratando de trasnmitirle un poco de calor.

- ¡Ohayou!- saludo el peliplateado al llegar al puente de lo mas sonriente- Sasuke, ¿Qué pasa?- su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver al rubio inconsciente en brazos del moreno.

- Kakashi, Naruto se desmayo, parece que tiene hipotermia, ¡Está muy frió!- dijo el moreno con preocupación en su voz.

- Mierda, Sasuke llévalo a su casa e intenta subirle la temperatura, el entrenamiento se cancela, iré a avisarle a Tsunade-Sama - dijo el peliplateado mirando al moreno y desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

El moreno acerco el cuerpo inconsciente del rubio aún más a su cuerpo y comenzó a correr a la casa del Kitsune.

Llego luego de algunos minutos de correr como loco, busco las llaves en los bolsillos del rubio y entro en la casa cerrando la puerta de una patada, dejo al rubio en la cama y corrió al baño, lleno la bañera con agua caliente y fue por el rubio, se detuvo al pensar en que tendría que desvestirlo...se sonrojo y comenzó a quitarle la chaqueta y la polera al rubio, se sonrojo más, le quito los zapatos, luego los pantalones y para terminar los boxers...

Se quedo mirando el cuerpo del rubio que estaba muy pálido, no pudo evitar mirar justo "ahí" y se sonrojo al advertir que aquello no estaba bien...tomo al rubio entre sus brazos y lo metió en la bañera.

Luego de unos minutos, el moreno estimo conveniente sacar al rubio de la bañera, pues el agua se había enfriado y el Kitsune comenzaba a temblar, corrió en busca de una toalla y envolvió a Naruto con ella, lo llevo hasta su habitación, lo acostó en la cama mientras buscaba el pijama del rubio, lo seco y vistió para luego meterlo bajo las mantas de la cama, corrió al armario y saco algunas frazadas gruesas , las coloco sobre el rubio que aún temblaba, pasaron algunos minutos en los que el moreno no podía despegar la vista del rubio, estaba muy preocupado...poco a poco el rubio dejo de temblar y abrió lentamente los ojos.

- Baka, ¿Estás bien?- pregunto el moreno mirando al rubio- ¡En que pensabas cuando saliste de casa en este estado!

- Que lindo recibimiento Sasuke- dijo el rubio con las mejillas algo sonrojadas- Sasuke... ¿Porqué no me contaste...que tu y Kakashi...estaban juntos?- pregunto el rubio mirando la pared junto a su cama.

- Baka, ¿Porqué debería habértelo contado?- dijo el moreno cruzándose de brazos.

- Somos amigos...'muy a mi pesar solo seremos eso...' pensé que confiabas en mi, que me contarías algo tan importante- dijo el rubio cerrando los ojos, aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

- Lo siento, es que no sabía cómo decírtelo- dijo el moreno mirando al rubio- no es que no confié en ti...

- ¿Desde cuándo están juntos?- pregunto el rubio aún mirando la pared.

- 2 semanas... ¿Cómo te enteraste?- pregunto el moreno sentándose en la cama junto al rubio.

- Los vi besándose...- susurro el rubio con tristeza y dolor.

- ...- el moreno no dijo nada simplemente sonrió- espero que lo entiendas Naruto...- dijo el moreno levantándose, pero el rubio lo tomo del brazo evitando que se marchara.

- Lo entiendo 'mas no lo comprendo... ¡Porque Kakashi!' quédate, no me dejes solo...no quiero estar solo...- dijo el rubio mientras algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

- Baka, no llores, no me iré...- dijo el moreno limpiando las lagrimas del rubio con delicadeza- que sensible estas baka...- el moreno sonrió.

- Sasuke yo...' tengo que decirle aunque no me corresponda, tengo que quitarme este peso de encima' yo...- el rubio fue interrumpido por el sonido de alguien apareciendo en una nube de humo.

- ¡Naruto! ¿Estás bien?- gritó preocupado el Sensei peliplateado acercándose a su alumno.

- 'Rayos, ¿Tenias que llegar justo ahora? ¡INOPORTUNO SENSEI NO BAKA!' no te preocupes Kakashi-Sensei estoy bien...

- Que bueno...Sasuke acompáñame por favor...- dijo el Sensei llevándose al moreno a la cocina.

- Kakashi-Koi, Naruto sabe lo nuestro, nos vio besándonos...- dijo el moreno al llegar a la cocina.

- ¿o.o? Rayos...Sasuke-Koi tengo que decirte algo muy importante, como Naruto está enfermo y basura está en coma, Tsunade-sama decidió enviarme a una misión '!No quiero ir! T-T' y me encargo que te dijera que debes cuidar a Naruto hasta que mejore...- dijo el peliplateado acariciando la mejilla del moreno.

- ¿Cuándo volverás?- pregunto el Uchiha abrazándose al cuello del mayor.

- En algunas semanas, no creo que sean más de dos...- el peliplateado se bajo la máscara y acerco sus labios a los del moreno dándole un beso de despedida- tengo que irme, prometo volver pronto...te quiero...- dijo el peliplateado separándose del moreno y yendo hasta donde estaba el rubio, se despidió y desapareció de igual manera a cuando llego.

El moreno camino de vuelta a la habitación del rubio, estaba algo desanimado por la noticia de Kakashi, ¡Dos semanas sin verlo era demasiado!

- Sasuke-Baka ¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto el rubio al ver la desanimada cara del moreno.

- Usuratonkachi, a ti no te incumbe pero Kakashi-Koi tiene una misión, no volverá hasta dentro de algunas semanas- dijo el Uchiha sentándose en la cama junto al rubio.

- 'Koi...'- pensó con dolor el rubio- ' ¿Porqué él y no yo?...- nuevamente las lágrimas amenazaban con caer de sus ojos, pero el rubio hizo su mayor esfuerzo para que esto no sucediera...estaba cansado de llorar...

- Baka, ¿Tienes hambre?- pregunto el Uchiha luego de algunos minutos de silencio.

El Kitsune asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba hacia la ventana...el moreno se levanto dejando al rubio solo.

- 'Sasuke...el ama a Kakashi...pero tal vez es solo admiración como dijo Ino...tengo que decirle lo que siento...aunque si en verdad ama a Kakashi será en vano...'- pensó el rubio apretando las sabanas con odio hacia el peliplateado (mas bien diría que con envidia).

- Toma Naruto, no te quejes no pienso preparar ramen- dijo el moreno entrando con una bandeja con un tazón de sopa (caldo de pollo lo mejor para el resfriado y cosas así).

- No te preocupes, no quiero ramen- dijo el rubio cuando el moreno coloco la bandeja sobre sus piernas.

- ¡o.o! ¿No quieres ramen? ¡Verdaderamente estás enfermo baka!- dijo preocupado el moreno debido a lo dicho por el rubio.

- No me siento tan mal...' al menos físicamente, emocionalmente es otro cuanto u.u'- dijo el rubio mientras comía su caldo de pollo (¡yam pollo!).

- Dobe, iré a buscar algo de ropa a mi casa, no te muevas o te las veras conmigo ¬¬- dijo el moreno dispuesto a salir por la ventana (¿No pueden ser como la gente normal y usar la puerta?)

- Sasuke-Baka, no es necesario que busques ropa y mucho menos que cuides de mi, se hacerlo solo- dijo el rubio mirando las blancas sabanas

- Créeme, si fuera por mi estaría entrenando, (¡Cruel!) pero Tsunade-Sama me encargo cuidarte...es mi misión...- dijo el moreno a la vez que salía por la ventana.

"...si fuera por mi estaría entrenando..."

Aquellas palabras le dolieron al rubio en lo profundo de su corazón...Sasuke prefería entrenar que estar con él...en estos momentos el solo era su misión...nada mas...

Nuevamente las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, pero esta vez las dejo caer, estando solo no importaba, nadie le vería llorar...

- Rayos, porque tengo que hacer el papel de niñera del Usuratonkachi- se quejo el moreno mientras corría por los árboles, le disgustaba el hecho de no tener entrenamientos con Kakashi y para variar ni siquiera podía entrenar solo pues tenía que cuidar del rubio.

Entro gruñendo a su casa, tomo un poco de ropa, la metió en una mochila y emprendió el camino de vuelta a casa del rubio.

La ventana continuaba abierta dejando entrar una ligera brisa que hacia oscilar las cortinas y los rubios cabellos de un Kitsune, que dormía tranquilamente tapado hasta el cuello, tiritaba un poco debido a la corriente helada que se creaba al tener las ventanas abiertas, si bien afuera hacia algo de frió el departamento del rubio parecía un verdadero congelador.

El moreno entro por la ventana y al notar el frió que hacia decidió cerrarlas todas, se acerco al rubio y toco suavemente su frente, ya no estaba tan helado...parecía tener algo de fiebre...suspiro algo cansado, con cuidado movió algunos cabellos rubios de la frente del Kitsune y con el mismo cuidado comenzó a acariciar la suave piel del rubio.

- 'Parece un niño cuando duerme...se ve tan tranquilo...no parece el ninja ruidoso de siempre...'- pensó el Uchiha bajando sus caricias hasta una de las mejillas del rubio- 'nunca lo había notado...pero el baka es muy atractivo y... ¡PERO EN QUE RAYOS ESTOY PENSANDO!'- el Uchiha quito rápidamente su mano de la mejilla del rubio y se la paso por el cabello en gesto de cansancio, suspiro tomo la bandeja del almuerzo que el Kitsune había dejado sobre la mesita de noche, fue a la cocina y dejo los paltos en el lavaplatos (XD) miro su reloj, eran cerca de las 4 de la tarde... ¡Que lento se le estaba yendo el tiempo! suspiro y camino hasta la habitación del rubio , tomo el control de la TV y la prendió a un volumen moderado para no despertar al rubio.

- '!Que aburrida esta la tele!'- gruño el Uchiha apagando el aparato- '¡Kakashi-Koi vuelve luego!'- rogó el moreno mientras con la mirada buscaba algo con que entretenerse, por extraño que sonara el departamento estaba limpio (o.o) así que ni en eso podía matar el aburrimiento, miró al rubio durmiendo tranquilamente y el cansancio lo invadió, bostezó, lentamente se subió en la cama y se recostó junto al rubio.

-'Baka, ¡Deberías tener una cama más grande! ¡KYAA! ¡No te me acerques tanto Dobe!'- pensó el moreno al sentir que el rubio lo abrazaba, gruño con molestia y miro al rubio...sentía que estaban DEMASIADO pegados, pero por alguna razón no resultaba tan molesto como al principio.

Entre sueños el rubio susurro el nombre del moreno y se acerco más a este, sin quererlo sus rostros quedaron separados por escasos centímetros, el rubio se movió un poco y rozó sus labios con los del moreno, un simple roce que entre sueños le supo a gloria al Kitsune, un simple roce que hizo al moreno sonrojar.

Uchiha miró por última vez al rubio mientras poco a poco sus ojos se cerraban y poco a poco se dormía.

- Sasuke...-susurro entre sueños el rubio abrazándose más al cuerpo del moreno- no me dejes...yo te amo...-finas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos cerrados, lloraba entre sueños...enamorado de su mejor amigo...teniéndolo tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez...sabía que no era correspondido y eso le quitaba poco a poco las ganas de vivir...

* * *

Soy mala! TOT pobre Naruto! creen que lo estoy haciendo sufrir mucho?

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, el próximo espero subirlo pronto, aun que no estoy muy segura pues la estúpida inspiración se fue de vacaciones a Hawaii y aun no vuelve del todo! TOT

Bueno espero que me dejen algunos reviews eso me anima para seguir con este fic...

Bueno los veo o leo en el próximo capítulo titulado...

**"Una semana junto a ti...sentimientos que nacen"**

.-NekOShiRu-.


	4. Capitulo 4: Una semana junto a ti

Konnichiwa! Aquí Shiru con un nuevo capítulo de este fic! n.n Perdón por la demora es que la vuelta al cole me tiene algo estresada :S y tengo un resfrió que me está matando x.x

Muchas gracias por los reviews me hacen muy feliz n.n

No tengo mucho más que decir, solo que dejen muchos reviews n.n son mi motivación para continuar con este fic

Disclaimer: Lamentablemente Naruto no me pertenece y me estas costando mucho trabajo que Kishimoto-Sempai termine de salir del armario u.u para que haga la serie Yaoi! (Lina si lees esto...ya solo me falta sacarle la pata! XD)

Advertencia: Este fic es yaoi así que homo fóbicos los quiero ¡fueraaaaaaa! fans del yaoi sean bienvenidos y disfruten de este fic n.n

-...- hablando

'...' pensando

(...) yo molestando XD

* * *

**Winter Tears**

By: .-NekOShiRu-.

* * *

(Recordemos...)

- Sasuke...-susurro entre sueños el rubio abrazándose más al cuerpo del moreno- no me dejes...yo te amo...-finas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos cerrados, lloraba entre sueños...enamorado de su mejor amigo...teniéndolo tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez...sabía que no era correspondido y eso le quitaba poco a poco las ganas de vivir...

**Capitulo Cuatro: Una semana junto a ti...Sentimientos que nacen**

**

* * *

**

Hacía ya seis días que el moreno le cuidaba tal cual como Tsunade le había encargado de misión...el rubio mejoraba, pero aún no estaba completamente sano.

Despertó al séptimo día con un pequeño dolor de cabeza, al abrir los ojos se encontró con el rostro sereno del moreno durmiendo a su lado, sonrió recordando que durante los días que el moreno llevaba cuidándole dormían en una misma cama...levanto una de sus manos (que, extrañamente para él, estaban alrededor de la cintura del moreno) y acaricio suavemente los labios del chico, con cuidado, temiendo despertarlo y que lo atrapara en aquel acto...deseoso, pero temiendo por las consecuencias de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, acerco sus labios a los del moreno, un suave roce fue suficiente para hacerlo sentir en el cielo, pero sabía que eso no duraría, pues aquellos labios que tanto deseaba le pertenecían a otro, no se contentó con aquel simple roce pero sabía que no podía llegar a más, lamió los labios del moreno y se alejo sin desearlo realmente, sonrió al pensar que Kakashi no había sido el primero en probar esos labios, el primero había sido él, Naruto fue el primero en poseer los labios del moreno cuando, hace algunos años atrás, aquel chico lo empujo (ósea el beso accidental n.n).

Una sonrisa llena de tristeza se asomo en sus labios, Sasuke dormía y entre sueños susurraba el nombre del Sensei peliplateado.

- '¿Porqué la vida es tan cruel conmigo?'- se pregunto el rubio mientras una lágrima solitaria rodaba por su mejilla, y caía perdiéndose entres las sabanas...

Ni una otra lágrima cayó de sus ojos, en silencio se hizo la promesa de no llorar, una promesa que difícilmente podría lograr, miró nuevamente al moreno que seguía durmiendo, borró la tristeza de su rostro y una de esas falsas sonrisas alegres apareció en sus labios, con cuidado acerco su boca al oído del moreno...

- ¡SASUKE-BAKA DESPIERTA!- gritó el rubio asustando al moreno que se despertó sobresaltado.

- ¿QUE? ¿QUE PASA? ¿QUE SE QUEMA? ¿A QUIEN MATAN? ¿ITACHI OTRA VEZ? ¡QUE PASA!- gritó el moreno parándose de la cama y sacando unos shurikens de quien sabe donde.

- ¡JAJAJAJA! Sasuke-Baka, ¡No pasa nada!- dijo entre risas el rubio mientras el moreno lo miraba con su típica mirada fría.

- ¡Usuratonkachi! ¡Esta me la pagas!- dijo el moreno mientras se acerca al rubio con verdaderas ganas de matarlo, pero se detuvo, su misión era cuidarlo. ¡No matarlo!- Esta vez no te haré nada pero la próxima... ¡No vivirás para contarlo!- dijo el Uchiha mientras le dedicaba una mirada de asesino al rubio

- Ya cálmate Sasuke fue solo una bromita n.n- dijo el rubio mientras intentaba levantarse, tenía hambre y ahora si quería ramen.

- Baka, ¡No te levantes! ¡Aún estas débil!- dijo el moreno evitando que el rubio se levantara por completo- si te caes te levantas solo, tengo que cuidarte no ser tu niñera- dijo el moreno entrando al baño.

- ¡PERO...SASUKE-BAKA TENGO HAMBRE! ¡Y QUIERO RAMEN!- gritó el rubio mientras dos cascaditas caían de sus ojos, pero el moreno no le hizo caso alguno, el rubio hizo un puchero y sin importarle lo que le había dicho el Uchiha se levanto de la cama, nuevamente se sintió mareado y estuvo a punto de caer pero se sostuvo de una pared, llego a la cocina luego de algunos minutos, busco en la alacena un pote de ramen pero ya no había ninguno (TT), suspiro y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a su cama, tendría que pedirle a Sasuke que fuera por ramen al Ichiraku.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente, acostado nuevamente en su cama se aburría sin tener nada que hacer y el moreno estaba tardando mucho en el baño...¿Se habría quedado dormido en la regadera? curioso el rubio volvió a levantarse, el ya acostumbrado mareo no era problema si se sostenía de las paredes, camino lentamente hasta el baño y abrió silenciosamente la puerta, el vapor no le dejaba ver claramente pero por el sonido de agua cayendo pudo adivinar que el moreno aun se estaba bañando, se acerco un poco a la regadera y pudo ver entre las cortinas la silueta del moreno, su corazón se acelero y los colores se le subieron al rostro.

- 'Sasuke...que cuerpo o¬o...me pregunto si...no, no creo que ya te hallas entregado a Kakashi...'- pensó el rubio mientras miraba embelesado la silueta del moreno moverse bajo el agua...- ¿? ¡Tengo que salir de aquí! Oh, oh problemas, ¡Alguien está despertando! o/o'- pensó el rubio mientras miraba su entrepierna (XD) miró por última vez la silueta del moreno y salió como pudo del baño.

Acostado nuevamente decidió que era mejor esperar a que el moreno saliera y luego le obligaría a base de chantajes y pucheros, a que fuera por ramen al Ichiraku.

- Usuratonkachi...-escucho la voz del moreno desde la puerta del baño, ahí parado en el umbral, estaba el moreno solo con una toalla en su cintura.

- o/o Sa-Sasuke!- el rubio miro hacia otro lado, tratando de esconder su sonrojo del moreno.

- ¿Qué te pasa baka?- pregunto el moreno al ver la extraña reacción del rubio, pero no le hizo mucho caso y termino de vestirse...frente al pobre rubio que estaba más que rojo y con un GRAN problema en su entrepierna (XD).

- ¡NADA!- gritó el rubio moviendo la cabeza como loco- ¡SASUKE-BAKA TE ORDENO QUE VALLAS POR RAMEN AL ICHIRAKU O LE DIRE A TSUNADE BAA-CHAN QUE ME MALRATASTE!- le gritó el rubio mientras disimuladamente miraba su entrepierna tratando de calmarse (XD).

- ¬¬ está bien baka, comprare tu estúpido ramen, pero si le dices a la vieja que te maltrate lo haré de verdad...ganas no me faltan...- dijo el moreno saliendo por la puerta camino al Ichiraku.

- Sasuke me quiere hacer daño T.T ¡SASUKE NO ME QUIERE!- gritó el rubio cuando estuvo completamente seguro de que el moreno estaba ya bastante lejos...- bueno creo que debería atender este problemita...- dijo muy bajito mientras miraba su entrepierna y caminaba al baño.

- ¡GRRRRR! Maldito baka, mira que amenazarme ¬¬...- el moreno estaba a solo unas cuantas calles del Ichiraku cuanto una monstruosa presencia le dio escalofríos.

- SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUN!- la típica voz chillona de la pelirosa casi lo deja sordo

- '¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MATENLA!' Basura, digo, Sakura, ¿No que estabas en coma?- preguntó el moreno rogando por que fuese una pesadilla y la pelirosa aún estubiera en coma.

- Sip pero ya me desperté y la próxima vez esa chica sub normal con gustos asquerosos no me ganara ( ¡HEYYYY AHORA SI LA MATO!).

- 'Mmm tengo una idea...' oye Sakura. ¿Qué pasaría si yo te dijera que me gusta Kakashi y que soy su novio?- pregunto el moreno mirando a la basura

- Es broma, ¿Cierto?- la pelirosa tenía una cara entre asco y espanto.

- No, es verdad...- dijo el moreno y la reacción de la pelirosa no se hizo esperar.

- ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?- chilló la pelirosa antes de desmayarse y golpearse la cabeza con una roca salida de no sé donde quedando nuevamente en coma.

- Jeje al menos no molestara por un tiempo...- dijo el moreno mientras comenzaba a caminar nuevamente y mucha gente le gritaba "¡Ídolo! ¡La mataste!" (Obviamente todos odian a basura XD).

Llego al Ichiraku y pidió un tazón extra mega súper enormemente grande y comenzó a caminar de regreso al departamento del rubio.

Los minutos pasaban lenta y tortuosamente, hacía tan solo un par de minutos que Sasuke había salido y también hace tan solo unos minutos podía respirar tranquilo, pues había logrado calmar su entrepierna (XD) y es que la verdad ver a Sasuke casi desnudo no era cosa de todos los días.

- Sasuke...- susurro el rubio mientras su imaginación volaba a sueños donde los protagonistas eran Sasuke, una cama y el mismo sobre el moreno...sueños que deseaba se hicieran realidad, pero sabía que si al menos no le decía al moreno lo que sentía aquello seria simplemente un imposible.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo trajo a la realidad, se limpio rápidamente un hilito de saliva que caía de su boca y opto por hacerse el dormido (¿Porqué? ni yo lo sé XD).

1Baka! Ya llegue ¡Aquí está tu estúpido ramen!- dijo el moreno entrando a la habitación del rubio, al ver que el Kitsune 'dormía' decidió meter el ramen a la nevera.

Volvió junto al rubio, sin tener mucho que hacer se decidió por observar al chico mientras descansaba, las facciones más tranquilas del Kitsune cuando dormía le recordaban a un niño pequeño, los labios ligeramente entreabiertos le hacían una silenciosa invitación a probarlos, una invitación que sabía que no podía aceptar pues aquel chico era su mejor amigo y él...él estaba de novio con el peliplateado.

Siguió observando al rubio, sentimientos que jamás había sentido comenzaban a agolparse en su corazón, ¿Desde cuándo el rubio se le hacía tan atractivo? Sacudió la cabeza intenta alejar los pensamientos 'poco inocentes' que comenzaba a tener.

- 'Rayos, ¿En qué mierda estoy pensando?... ¿Porqué de repente siento que...que debería besar a Naruto?... ¿Porqué de repente siento... que...que...que no debería estar con Kakashi?'(Obvio que no poss, tu con Narutito, no con Kakasho)

Sin darse cuanta, pero deseándolo internamente, el moreno fue acercándose lentamente al rubio, su razón le decía que no debía pero su corazón le decía otra cosa...necesitaba aceptar la silenciosa propuesta de los labios del rubio.

Haciendo caso a su corazón, se decidió a probar aquellos labios aprovechando que el Kitsune 'dormía', se coloco sobre el rubio, poco a poco fue acortando la distancia entre los labios de Naruto y los propios... cerró los ojos y acabo con aquella escasa distancia, los labios de ambos se unieron en un tímido roce.

Lentamente el moreno comenzó a separarse, pero unos brazos rodearon su cuello evitando que este se alejara, el rubio estaba despierto y tenia ansias por profundizar aquel roce entre sus bocas...El moreno se sorprendió al ver al rubio despierto, pero no se separo de él, al contrario, el mismo fue él que, pidiendo permiso al rubio en silencio, profundizo el beso metiendo lentamente su lengua en la boca del rubio y saboreando cada rincón de la boca de aquel chico.

Pero poco duro aquel beso, pues el moreno en un momento de raciocinio recordó que el no debía besar al rubio...empujó a Naruto cortando el beso,

- Sasuke...'¿Por qué me besaste?'- susurro el rubio aun con los ojos cerrados.

- Yo...Lo siento...yo no debí...yo...- solo palabras incoherentes salieron de sus labios, con lentitud llevo sus dedos a sus labios acariciándolos y sintiendo aun la calidez de los del rubio.

- Sasuke...yo...no sé si sea el momento indicado para esto pero...- dijo el rubio abriendo lentamente sus ojos azules y mirando fijamente al moreno, estaba decidido, era ahora o nunca...- Yo...Sasuke...desde hace mucho tiempo que...tú me gustas, ¡Me gustas mucho!- dijo el rubio cerrando los ojos y apretando las sabanas.

- Naruto...yo...- el moreno estaba sorprendido...no sabía que decir, no sabía que pensar...y mucho menos sabía que era lo que sentía por el rubio, cerró los ojos tratando de aclarar su mente, pero aquello no funcionó...la imagen de el mismo besando al rubio volvía a su memoria- Yo...estoy con Kakashi...yo lo amo...- dijo el moreno aunque la verdad ni el mismo estaba seguro de eso en este momento...miró al rubio y decidió que la misión podía irse al diablo...no podía estar junto al rubio...esta confundido y estando junto al él se confundiría mas.

El sonido de una puerta cerrándose llamo la atención de Naruto, levanto la vista y no encontró al moreno...supuso que ya todo estaba decidido...Sasuke no le quería... ¿Podría vivir el sabiendo que su único amor descansaba en brazos de otro?

Cerró los ojos fuertemente queriendo escapar de la tan dolorosa realidad...se había prometido no volver a llorar...pero esa promesa decidió romperla...las lágrimas corrieron libres fuera de sus ojos y él no hizo nada para detenerlas...simplemente miro por su ventana...el cielo nublado, lleno de nubes negras no hizo más que entristecerlo más...poco a poco ligeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer del cielo...aquel triste paisaje no era más que un reflejo del corazón del pequeño Kitsune...

* * *

Bien que termina este capitulo...que les pareció?

Etto...vuelvo a disculparme por haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo! (Shiru se tira al piso rogando piedad) no fue con querer lo juro!

Etto...bueno en que estaba... ah sí! onegai dejen reviews! Me hacen muy feliz todos su comentarios! n.n

Sin más que decir me despido!

Próximo capítulo:

**"Lo siento...confundí mis sentimientos..."**

.-NekOShiRu-.


	5. Capitulo 5: Final

Lamento mucho la demora es que tuve algunos contratiempos con el estúpido PC y la estúpida inspiración que se tomo unas largas vacaciones ù.ú

Espero que no se hayan olvidado de este fic!

Agradezco mucho todos sus reviews, en verdad no saben lo bien que me siento cuando los leo n.n

Disclaimer: Lamentablemente Naruto no me pertenece, si fuera mío el yaoi abundaría y Sakura-Basura ni siquiera existiría...es solo un desperdicio de tinta -.-

Advertencia: Este fic es yaoi así que homo fóbicos los quiero ¡fueraaaaaaa! fans del yaoi sean bienvenidos y disfruten de este fic n.n

Dedicatoria: Este capítulo va dedicado especialmente a Lina-san (mi "hermana") y Lin Hashimoto (mi dueña, yo soy su neko! n.n)...amigas las quiero mucho son como las hermanas que nunca tuve!

-...- hablando

'...' pensando

(...) yo molestando XD

Solo una cosa más que decir: disfruten de este capítulo que es el ultimo!

* * *

**Winter Tears**

By: .-NekOShiRu-.

* * *

(Recordemos)

Cerró los ojos fuertemente queriendo escapar de la tan dolorosa realidad...se había prometido no volver a llorar...pero esa promesa decidió romperla...las lágrimas corrieron libres fuera de sus ojos y él no hizo nada para detenerlas...simplemente miro por su ventana...el cielo nublado, lleno de nubes negras no hizo más que entristecerlo más...poco a poco ligeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer del cielo...aquel triste paisaje no era más que un reflejo del corazón del pequeño Kitsune...

**Capitulo Cinco: Lo siento...confundi mis sentimientos..."**

**

* * *

**

El tiempo paso rápidamente después de aquel suceso, Naruto ya había mejorado pero se pasaba los días encerrado en su casa llorando sus penas, los pocos que lo habían visto decían que su sonrisa había desaparecido y sus antiguamente vivarachos ojos estaban opacos y sin vida.

Sasuke tampoco había salido de su casa, se pasaba los días hundido en pensamientos que aun no le llevaban a ningún lado, estaba confundido aquel beso le había gustado demasiado, aquel contacto prohibido había despertado nuevos sentimientos en él...tenía muy presente el hecho de que Kakashi era su novio, pero conforme pasaban los minutos aquello se le hacía demasiado irreal, quería a Kakashi, hace tan solo una semana estaba seguro de amarlo, pero ahora... ¡Ahora no sabía qué rayos sentía!

El moreno estaba acostado en su cama tapado hasta las orejas, pensando en que era lo que debía hacer y qué era lo que DESEABA hacer...por un lado quería aclarar sus sentimientos y por otro deseaba con todas sus fuerzas mandarlo todo a la mismísima mierda y salir corriendo junto al rubio y besarlo apasionadamente (XD),

El tiempo se le acaba dentro de algunas horas el peliplateado volvería de su misión, y para ese entonces él ya debería estar completamente seguro de sus sentimientos.

-'¿Qué haré?'- se preguntó el moreno cuando comenzó a sentir que tendría un colapso nervioso...se levantó de su acogedora cama sin muchas ganas, su humor empeoraba conforme pasaban los minutos y sentía que si no arreglaba esta confusión de sentimientos era capaz de acriminarse con el primero que se le cruzara por enfrente.

- ¡Qué mierda me está pasando! ¡Porqué siento esto por Naruto!- dijo desesperado el moreno mientras se apretaba el pecho, cerró los ojos he intento calmarse, nuevamente el recuerdo del beso con el rubio se hizo presente pero esta vez no intento alejarlo, simplemente disfruto de volver a sentir aquellas sensaciones en su cuerpo...el calor de aquellos labios aun no los olvidaba y cada vez sentía que era necesario sentirlos nuevamente sobre los suyos...abrió los ojos lentamente no queriendo dejar atrás aquellas sensaciones...- Tal vez...lo que siento por Naruto es verdadero amor...pero ¿Y Kakashi?- se preguntó el moreno mientras volvía a cerrar sus ojos e intentaba recordad que sentía cuando besaba al peliplateado...recordó las sensaciones, pero estas eran mucho menos intensas y placenteras que las que sintió junto al rubio...Abrió poco a poco los ojos...Ya no había duda alguna...Kakashi no era más que un amigo, y le tenía un amor casi paternal, un amor que confundió con uno verdadero, el rubio en cambio le hacía sentir cosas muy distintas...cosas que solo sientes cuando estas enamorado de verdad.

Suspiró...que complicado había sido todo esto de aclarar sus sentimientos...estaba algo cansado así que decidió tomar una siesta y luego cuando Kakashi llegara aclararía todo de una vez.

Poco a poco sus ojos se cerraron...y poco a poco se dejo arrullar por los recuerdos de momentos compartidos con su rubio amigo.

La casa estaba en penumbras y solo unos lastimeros sollozos salían de entre la oscuridad, avanzó con decisión a una pared cercana y encendió las luces, la oscuridad se fue en tan solo un abrir y cerrar de ojos, al ser el cuarto iluminado pudo observar el cuerpo del rubio tendido sobre la cama con la cara entre las almohadas, entre sollozo y sollozo se escuchaba el nombre del ser amado por el rubio.

- Naruto...- susurro la chica acercándose al susodicho lentamente, entre sus brazos descansaba un paquete con comida que traía para el rubio.

-...- al no recibir más respuesta que un sollozo la chica suspiró y dejo el paquete en la mesita de noche, se sentó en la cama junto al rubio, suavemente se recostó sobre el rubio abrazándolo.

- No llores mas...no vale la pena...- dijo la chica abrazando mas fuerte al rubio...sentía que poco a poco la tristeza comenzaba a embargarla pero no podía dejarse llevar por las emociones tenía que ser fuerte para su amigo.

- Ino...- susurro el rubio entre lagrimas, lentamente se dio vuelta quedando frente a frente con la rubia- ¿Por qué Ino?... ¿Porqué no puedo olvidarlo, dejarlo atrás?- pregunto el rubio abrazándose a la rubia con fuerza intentando dejar todo su dolor en ella.

- Naruto...no es el fin del mundo, pasará lo prometo, no tienes porque sufrir por Sasuke...- Ino acarició la espalda del rubio intentando calmarlo, pero perecía que no lo estaba logrando... ¡Que rabia le daba ver al rubio en aquel estado! y todo por culpa de Sasuke, aquel chico que ella creyó amar pero ahora sentía que lo comenzaba a odiar por hacer sentir mal al pequeño Kitsune.

El rubio se aferraba con desesperación a la chica, su llanto no cesaba y se hacía más lastimero conforme pasaban los minutos.

Desesperada y sin saber que hacer la rubia tomo la cara del rubio entre sus manos y le hizo mirarla...levanto una mano y le dio una fuerte cachetada al rubio.

- I-Ino...- dijo el rubio tocándose la mejilla que comenzaba a hincharse.

- Lo siento Naruto, pero tenía que hacerlo, ¡Ya no soporto más que estés así! ¡Todo por culpa de Sasuke! ¿Es que no entiendes que él no merece que llores por él? es solo un arrogante que no sabe apreciar lo que tiene, ¡Que no supo ver que tu lo amas de verdad!- gritó la rubia parándose de la cama y desahogándose después de una angustiante semana en que solo vió al rubio llorar por el moreno.

- Si Ino, lo sé, Sasuke es un estúpido y un arrogante... ¿Pero qué puedo hacer si el robo mi corazón?- dijo el rubio regalándole una sonrisa melancólica a Ino.

La chica miro al rubio y pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a nacer de sus ojos.

- Lo siento, tienes razón pero es que...no soporto verte así Naruto...no me gusta verte sufrir...- dijo la rubia limpiándose las lagrimas y abrazando al rubio.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que la rubia se calmara por completo, estaba totalmente arrepentida por haberse dejado llevar por las emociones, el rubio ya no lloraba pero en sus mejillas las huellas de las lágrimas parecían haber sido hechas con fuego...eran marcas que fácilmente podrían borrarse de su rostro pero en su corazón permanecerían durante mucho tiempo...y tardarían largos años en borrarse, pero su corazón jamás sanaría por completo.

- Naruto...lo siento, se suponía que venía a ayudarte y termine causándote problemas...- dijo la rubia levantándose de la cama y parándose frente al rubio.

- No te preocupes Ino...Tu compañía siempre me ha animado… Pero el día de hoy ha sido diferente...no me sentía cómodo sabiendo que en el fondo aun quieres a Sasuke...me alegra que te hallas desahogado...- dijo el rubio parándose junto a la rubia y dándole un beso en la mejilla- gracias Ino...me ayudaste a ver qué llorando no conseguiría nada...- dijo el rubio regalándole una sonrisa a su amiga, una sonrisa de felicidad, una brillante que la rubia no había visto desde hacía ya unos meses.

- Naruto...con todo esto lo había olvidado pero te traje ramen...- dijo la chica mostrándole al rubio el paquete con comida.

El rubio sonrió feliz, hacia ya un día completo que no comía pues en aquel estado de depresión solo comía porque Ino le obligaba a hacerlo, argumentando que si se moría de inanición ella se sentiría muuuuuuuy mal y obviamente el rubio no quería eso.

- Gracias Ino, en verdad eres una muy buena amiga n.n- dijo el rubio mientras comenzaba a comer su ramen con verdaderas ganas.

El tic tac del reloj lo ponía nervioso, solo cinco minutos habían pasado desde la última vez que vió la hora, gruño y se levanto de la cama, hacia tan solo diez minutos se había despertado de su linda siesta, una linda siesta demasiado corta solo duro treinta minutos, aún faltaban un buen par de horas para que Kakashi llegara.

Caminó hasta la puerta de su casa y salió con las manos en los bolsillos, necesitaba despejar su mente, pensar en lo que le diría al peliplateado, y luego...correría a disculparse con el Kitsune por ser un estúpido, por hacerlo sufrir innecesariamente y por sobre todo debía disculparse por no haber sabido apreciar los buenos sentimientos que el rubio guardaba para él.

Caminó sin un rumbo por las calles de Konoha, miraba hacia adelante sin mirar nada realmente, estaba demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos, pensamientos que estaban completamente dirigidos al rubio...tan ensimismado iba que no se dio cuenta que frente a él había un árbol y solo se dio cuenta cuando choco de lleno contra el tronco

- ¡MIERDA!- dijo el moreno mientras se levantaba, pues el impacto lo llevo al piso, se toco la cara adolorido...escucho una risita detrás de él y se dio vuelta enojado.

- Vaya Sasuke quien lo diría, tú chocando un inofensivo árbol...- dijo una chica rubia burlándose del moreno.

- ¿I-Ino? o.o- dijo el moreno levantándose sorprendido por la manera en que la rubia le estaba hablando... ¿A donde habían ido todos esos melosos 'Sasuke-Kun'?

- No fíjate que soy tu abuela ¬¬, Baka- la rubia se dio media vuelta y se fue hacia su casa.

- o.o ¡Algo muy extraño está pasando aquí!- el moreno algo asustado se golpeó suavemente la cara para ver si no estaba soñando y al comprobar que estaba despierto miro a la chica que desapareció al doblar una esquina.

No le dio mucha importancia al asunto y siguió con su paseo panorámico por Konoha...los minutos pasaban lenta y tortuosamente, y su pobre corazón no aguantaba más las ganas de ver al rubio.

Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta la academia de ninjas, lugar que también le traía un montón de recuerdos en los que el rubio era el protagonista...su mirada viajo a través del patio y se topó con el solitario columpio donde el pequeño Kitsune se columpiaba tristemente el día de la graduación...camino hasta él y se sentó...lentamente comenzó a columpiarse mientras cerraba los ojos...el aire frió de invierno golpeaba su rostro y movía sus cabellos a un compás lento y calmado.

Solo el silencio rodeaba al moreno y era algo tan tranquilizante que sus ojos se fueron cerrando mientras el columpio comenzaba a detener su movimiento...se dejo llevar por los brazos de Morfeo y poco a poco se durmió, mientras sus manos agarraban con fuerza las cuerdas del columpio en un vago intento de no querer alejarse del mundo consiente.

Era ya algo tarde, las luces de las calles comenzaban a encenderse y la gente comenzaba a entrar en sus casas, pues el frió comenzaba a hacerse insoportable y pronto pequeños copos de nieve comenzaron a caer del cielo.

El moreno aún dormía aferrado al columpio y solo despertó cuando los fríos copos de nieve comenzaron a mojar su rostro tibio.

Abrió los ojos algo desorientado y observo el lugar, al recordar donde estaba se levanto de golpe, era tarde y lo más probable eras que el peliplateado estuviese a punto de llegar...decidido a no perder ni un solo segundo comenzó a correr hasta la entrada de Konoha...poco o nada le importaba mojarse lo único que en estos momentos en verdad era importante era hablar con su Sensei.

Luego de unos minutos de loca carrera llego hasta la gran puerta...recupero un poco el aliento y miro a su alrededor...no había nadie... cerró los ojos intentando regularizar su respiración...al abrirlos se topo con la preocupada mirada de un herido peliplateado.

- Ka...Kakashi... ¿Estás bien?- no pudo evitar que su voz sonara preocupada, después de todo aquel hombre siempre significó en su vida algo muy importante.

- Sasuke, estoy bien no te preocupes n.n- dijo sonriendo el peliplateado a la vez que acercaba su rostro al del moreno e intentaba besarlo pero el chico desvió el rostro- ¿Qué sucede?

- Kakashi yo...lo siento mucho pero...ya no siento lo mismo que sentía por ti...- dijo el moreno bajando el rostro.

-...es por Naruto...- afirmo el peliplateado mientras con delicadeza tomaba el rostro del moreno y lo obligaba a mirarlo- Sasuke...no te preocupes...imagine que cuando volviera las cosas cambiarían...- el peliplateado sonrió con algo de melancolía y miro a su alumno...nada más que eso.

- Kakashi...sé que estuvo mal de mi parte el haber estado contigo diciendo que te amaba aunque no era del todo cierto...porque en verdad te amo...pero solo que como a un padre...no sé si me entiendes...- el moreno volvió a bajar el rostro.

- No te preocupes Sasuke, te entiendo...me basta con saber que al menos me consideras un padre n.n ahora ve...supongo que quieres ver a Naruto...- el peliplateado le dio un empujoncito al moreno y le sonrió- se feliz Sasuke...

El moreno miró al peliplateado...lo abrazó y luego comenzó a correr en dirección al departamento del rubio...su corazón daba botes de felicidad, al fin ya todos sus sentimientos estaban claros y ahora podría corresponder al rubio sin miedo a confundirse nuevamente...corría mientras los copos de nieve continuaban cayendo del cielo, mojando su cuerpo durante la carrera.

Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que unos golpeteos incesantes en la puerta le espantaron el sueño, se levantó de mala gana a abrir la puerta, al hacerlo algo mojado cayó sobre el enviándolo al suelo, cerró los ojos al caer, algo mojado y suave le hacía cosquillas en la cara, abrió los ojos y su vista topo con algo negro...sintió unas manos en su cintura y unos labio en su cuello, un olor familiar llego a su nariz...

- Sa... ¿Sasuke?- preguntó el rubio mientras se sonrojaba,

Escucho unos pequeño sollozos y pronto vió el rostro del moreno, que lo miraba con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos...Sasuke lloraba y sus lágrimas frías caían sobre el cuerpo del rubio.

- Yo...en verdad lo siento Naruto...- dijo el moreno abrazándose mas fuerte al rubio- lamento no haberte correspondido...pero es que en verdad estaba muy confundido...lo siento se que te hice mucho daño...en verdad no quise hacerlo...Naruto yo se que tal vez ya no me quieras ver y...- el moreno solo hablaba incoherencias y el rubio no comprendía muy bien que era lo que quería decir...simplemente coloco un dedo sobre los labios del moreno callándolo.

- Sasuke...no hables más solo abrázame por favor...- dijo el rubio abrazando al moreno por el cuello y escondiendo su cabeza entre el hombro del chico...lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos...eran lágrimas de invierno, porque eran frías como las gotas de lluvia, como los copos de nieve que golpearon momentos atrás el cuerpo del moreno...

- No llores Naruto...no mas por favor...yo...te amo...- dijo finalmente el moreno mientras se alejaba un poco del rubio, haciendo que este quedara frente a él...las lágrimas aún caían por sus ojos...el moreno sonrió cálidamente y con sus dedos limpió delicadamente las gotas de sal.

- Sasuke...yo también te amo...- dijo el rubio abrazando nuevamente al moreno mientras las lágrimas volvían a caer de sus ojos, pero estas no eras las mismas lágrimas de invierno, porque ahora eran lágrimas de felicidad, no lágrimas de tristeza... eran lágrimas cálidas.

En silencio y casi con desesperación el moreno tomó el rostro del rubio y buscó los labios de este... ¿Cuánto había esperado para volver a probar aquellos labios? Quizás desde aquel accidente en la academia, o tal vez desde la primera vez que vio al rubio. No lo sabía y la verdad ahora ya no importaba, solo importaba el hecho de que ahora esos labios serian suyos para siempre...

Se separaron en busca de aire y se miraron a los ojos, ambos estaban sonrojados y sus respiraciones algo agitadas...sus corazones estaban felices y lo estarían siempre...ya no habrían mas lagrimas ni tristezas...estaban juntos se amaban y siempre lo harían...

Volvieron a abrazarse, en silencio y con los ojos cerrados volvieron a besarse mientras por la puerta abierta se colaban algunos copos de nieve que mojaban los cuerpos de ambos...

* * *

Bueno esto es el fin...

Reclamos, felicitaciones, cartas bombas y amenazas de muerte...pues dejen un review

Espero que les haya gustado tanto el fic como el final n.n

Bueno me despido... n.n

.-NekOShiRu-.


End file.
